


Schwestern

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cunnilingus, Deutsch | German, F/F, Incest Play, Oral Sex, Roleplay
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach einem Unfall findet sich Sam mit einer noch engeren Beziehung zu Janet wieder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schwestern

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sisters](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14629) by Geonn. 



Sie sah benommen die Decke des SGC an. Sie sah Bilder, Blitze, halb erinnerte Traumphantasiegebilde vorbeiziehen. Janet in OP-Kleidung, ein Team von Ärzten, Nadeln die ihr Fleisch durchstechen... dann aufwachen und Janet an ihrem Bett sehend, erschöpft, sie beobachtend durch halb geschlossene Augen und ein hoffnungsvolles "Sam...?" flüsternd als sie Sams blaue Augen offen sah.

 

Und dann war sie wieder bewusstlos.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Als Sam wieder aufwachte, saß Janet an ihrem Bett. Ihre Laborjacke war verschwunden und Sam sah ein Stück weißen Verband um ihren Ellenbogen. "Was...?", fragte Sam und zeigte dabei auf den Verband. "Wir hatten einen Ansturm auf deine Blutgruppe", erklärte Janet. "Major Lorne wird operiert und er hat deine Blutgruppe. Sie haben fast alles für ihn reserviert im Falle von Komplikationen. Also... musste ich spenden, da ich ein universeller Spender bin."

 

"So, wir sind also nun wie Schwestern." Sam lächelte.

 

"Ja. Ich denke, dass sind wir.", sagte Janet sanft, Sams Wange streichelnd.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Ein Monat nach der Explosion waren Sams Wunden fast komplett verheilt. Sie erholte sich bei Janet und sie hatten angefangen sich gegenseitig 'Schwester' zu rufen nach der Transfusion von Janets Blut, das Sams Leben gerettet hatte. Es war spät und Sam las im Bett als die Tür sich öffnete. Janet sagte geziert: "Hey, große Schwester."

 

Sam hob eine Augenbraue und schloss das Buch mit ihrem Daumen dazwischen. Janet lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen, ihre Haare zu Zöpfen, die über ihre Schultern hingen. Sie trug winzige Boxershorts und ein Pyjama-Oberteil mit einem Scharf drauf, dass nur zwischen ihren Brüsten zugeknöpft war. Als sie ihre Arme über ihren Kopf hob, teilten sich die Hälften und offenbarten ihren festen, gebräunten, muskulösen Bauch. "Hi....", sagte Sam langsam.

 

"Mami sagt das ich heute Nacht in deinem Bett schlafen darf", sagte Janet, ihre Hüften schwangen hin und her. Sie biss auf ihre Unterlippe und neigte ihr Kinn nach unten, Sam mit großen, dunklen schokoladenbraunen Augen ansehend. "Darf ich? Schwesterchen?"

 

"Sicher", sagte Sam.

 

Janet hüpfte zu ihr herüber, das Wippen ihres Hemdes zerstörte beinahe das 'kleine Mädchen'-Bild, das sie aufgebaut hatte. Sie sprang auf das Bett, sich auf ihren Knien niederlassend und sich auf ihre Füße setzend. "Was machste da?", fragte sie.

 

"Janet, was zum Teufel..."

 

Janet schlug beide Hände vor ihren Mund. "Sammy sagte ein böses Wort, Sammy sagte ein böses Wort!"

 

"Süße", sagte Sam, ihr Buch beiseite legend. "Hör auf. Das ist... das ist seltsam."

 

Janet lehnte sich vor, flüsternd und ihren Charakter fallen lassend. "Es ist nicht seltsam." Sie legte ihre Hand auf Sams Arm. "Es sind nur zwei verliebte Menschen, die den Dingen etwas mehr Würze verleihen."

 

"Wir brauchen Würze?"

 

"Nein", sagte Janet. "Aber manchmal macht es Spaß." Ihre Augen funkelten und Sam griff nach ihr, ihre Finger mit Janets Zopf umwickeln.

 

"Du wirst es Ma-Mami sagen? Du kleine Petze."

 

"Mm-mmm", sagte Janet, ihre Hand herunter auf Sams Brust bewegend. "Mami wird dir so eine Tracht Prügel geben, wenn sie dein loses Mundwerk hört."

 

"Ich werd Mami sagen was du bei Sleepover machst."

 

Janets Augen weiteten sich. "Nein, Sammy, mach das nicht."

 

"Wirst du es Mami erzählen?"

 

"Nein, Sammy. Nein, ich werde lieb sein."

 

Sam, nun komplett in ihrem Charakter, griff Janet und zog sie in ihren Schoss. "Du bist so eifrig danach das andere Leute versohlt werden, lass uns sehen wie du es magst, huh?" Sie schlug Janets Arsch und die Brünette wimmerte. "Magst du das?"

 

"Sollte ich?", fragte Janet über ihre Schulter.

 

Sam grinste. "Nein."

 

"Nein!", weinte Janet. "Bitte, mach das nicht noch einmal!"

 

Sam schlug Janet zweimal, je einmal auf jede Backe, dann schlüpfte sie mit ihren Fingern unter den Bund der Boxershorts. "Ich mag es nicht gemein zu dir zu sein, Janny."

 

"Es tut mir leid", sagte Janet, über ihre Schulter mit einer zitternder Unterlippe blickend.

 

"Wirst du lieb sein?"

 

"Mm-hmm, so lieb."

 

Sam ließ Janet hoch und sagte: "Zeig mir wie lieb." Sie schob die Lacken herunter, ihre Männerunterhose und lange, nackte Beine enthüllend. Janet wand sich eifrig nach unten, sich zwischen Sams nackte Beine setzend und die Unterhose an dem Y öffnend. Sie leckte ihre Lippen und beugte sich herunter, den entblößten Hügel langsam leckend.

 

"Ohhh, Janet", hauchte Sam. "Oh, das ist so gut. So gut..."

 

Janet stöhnte gegen Sams Pussy, ihre Zunge herausstreckend und sie über Sams geschwollene Lippen ziehend. Sie fand Sams Klitoris und saugte an ihr, mit der Spitze ihrer Zunge über den Hügel schnippend.

 

"Ja, Janet... ja, Janet... iss Mamis Pussy..."

 

Janet hob ihren Kopf und strich mit ihrem Finger über ihre Unterlippe. "Uh-uh", sagte sie in ihrer kleinen Mädchen-Stimme. "Du bist heute Nacht meine Schwester." Sie beugte sich wieder herunter und, kurz bevor sie sich wieder an die Arbeit machte, sagte sie: "Du kannst morgen Mami sein."

 

Sam zitterte bei den Möglichkeiten und stieß ihre Hüften gegen Janets Mund, die Zunge ihrer kleinen Schwester zu einem Orgasmus reitend.

 

Als sie kam, setzte sich Janet auf und lecke ihre Lippen. "Du wirst es nicht Mami erzählen... richtig?"

 

Sam küsste Janet hart, sie zurückzwingend auf die Matratze und sich zwischen ihre Beine setzend. "Was wirst du mir geben, wenn ich es nicht mache?"

 

"Oh. Oh, Baby, Sammy, ich werde dir alles geben", versprach Janet und ihre Augen schlossen sich als Sam ihren Kopf in Janets Boxershorts vergrub.

 

Ende


End file.
